ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ninjagoenormouslyrules1508/Posessed
A story, told by Ninjagoenormouslyrules1508, takes place after Day of The Great Devourer...and told in Coles point of veiw... This story is when I was posessed by an evil spirit... Prolouge It was a peaceful day...the ninja had defeated The Great Devourer, Sensei Wu was alive, and everything was in peace...but as the sun set on that very day...something dark happened to the leader.... Chapter 1: Posession Me and my friends were just walking back to our apartment, when...I heard a shrill voice. Curiously, I looked around to see what it was...but I saw no one or nothing. I decided to find out what it was. So, when the others went to go to bed, I snuck out, and raced off into the forest...again, I did not see anyone or anything...but I could hear the voice once more...it seemed to be saying something: Come closer...young one.... I stood still, why should I listen to a scary voice coming from a dark forest? " Who are you? And where are you?" I asked. You shall call me...The '''Devourer'....'' I gasped...we killed the devourer although now I dont see why it is alive...I showed a mad look. " Leave me alone! Leave my friends alone!" I shouted. Hahahaha....pathetic child...do you not realize something dark is about to happen? " Like what?" I demanded. Oh you'll see...Cole...you'll see... And thats when I heard a loud shrill, and then, the darkness entered my body, causing me to drop to the floor. My head felt like a drum, and I couldnt feel my arms and legs...instantly, my body began to change into a long, slender snake. Oh no...''I thought. ''It hasss posessed me! Chapter 2: City Invasion ( No PoV) It was morning, and the sun warmed every part of Ninjago. The ninja's apartment that was in Ninjago City, held some sleeping guests. Suddenly, the ground rocked. The ninja were all soon awake to the feeling of the ground moving. " What was that?!" Jay yelled. " Earthquake?" Kai stated. Sensei and Nya soon woke up and Nya asked, " Whats going on?" " We have no idea..." Zane replied. The ground rocked again, and the ninja were knocked off their feet...they quickly grabbed their ninja suits and weapons, and they all ran outside to see what was all the commotion. Apprently, everyone who lived in the city was awoken by the earthquake as well, and so they all were screaming and yelling with fear. " How do we calm them down?" Kai asked. " First...we need to find out whats causing all this chaos..." Zane replied. Zane called for his Falcon, the Falcon gladly swooped down onto the white ninjas right arm. " Go look around and see whats the trouble..." Zane ordered. The Falcon flew off, using its cyborg-falcon eyes to spot the danger as the rest of the ninja went around the city looking for it as well. Kai climbed up a high building and looked ahead...he then saw a lump in the ground, as if something was burrowing beneath the ground. Kai gasped and shouted below, " Theres something digging underground!" Jay and Zane luckily heard their friends warning, and as he finished his sentence, the thing burrowing underground sprouted up: The Great Devourer! Kai climbed down from the building and met up with the amazed, Zane and Jay who were looking up at the giant snake. " I thought we literally killed that thing!" Jay shouted. " Me too!" Kai yelled. The Great Devourer hissed and roared, the citizens of the city stopped and saw the giant snake. " Its the Devourer!" shouted a young man. " Run for your lives!" shouted a women. The people of the city ran back into their homes, while the ninja, Sensei and Nya all stayed outside to confront The Devourer. " I know we might as killed this thing before...but lets do it again!" Jay yelled. " Right!" Kai stated. The Great Devourer followed the ninja as they rounded it, it watched their every move and skill with ease...but as it did so, inside was Cole...not knowing his causes. " Lets take this thing down!" Kai shouted, as he jumped, did a midair somersault, and jabbed his knife onto the snakes head. They waited, for the giant snake to explode...but it did not. Instead the giant snake smiled, he brought up its tail and pulled the sword off his forhead, and it so magicly grew back. Kai was horrified. " Wha-?!" he staggered. The Great Devourer hissed at them as if it were laughing with amusement, then it slithered back into the ground, causing the ground to rock yet again. The ninja were all amazed, yet terrified. " How?-" Jay asked, stunned. " I think it became deathless..." Zane brought up. Soon the Falcon returned, and landed on Zanes right arm again. " Thank you my friend..but later, I'll send you off on a much ''dangerous journey...." And so, the ninja all walked back to their apartment, quietly. And as they did so, somewhere far and still, the evil spirit inside of Cole fell alseep, making Cole turn back to normal, and unconcious on the floor. Chapter 3: Self-Concious Battle The next day, the ninja woke up early to try and track down The Great Devourer. " How did that thing, ever come back to life?" Kai asked. " Dont know...but what we ''do know is that now, its deathless..." Zane replied. The ninja soon arrived at the sea of sand, a large dessert, which keeps some trecherous dangers which no man with fear can overcome...you would have to be brave enough to cross this, scorching dessert. " So, how do we find it?" Jay asked. " First of all, the Devourer burrows, to move around...so...got any ways to get underground?" Kai brought in. " No..but we could use Cole's---wait a minute..." Jay stopped, and looked around. " Where is Cole?" Zane and Kai looked around as well, they saw no sign of their leader, and friend. " Oh this is just great! Now Cole's missing!" Kai stated, angrily. And as for him, he was still in the WildWood Forest, unconcious underground...soon, he awoke. " Ohhh, my head is pounding..." Cole groaned, feeling his head. He looked around him, it was quiet...just then there was a loud woosh, and the Devourer's spirit came out of Cole's body and took form of his shadow. Cole stared at it angrily. " What did you make me do?!" he shouted. The spirit laughed. " Sssseriously? Do you not remember....I do not take queshtions from those who are....'hardheaded'..." it hissed. Cole became angry, and tried to punch his shadow, his hand passed through it as if it were ghostly. The Devourer's spirit laughed and punched him back, causing him to fly backwards. Cole grred at him and took out his scythe, and the spirit did the same...its as if Cole was fighting his own self-concious, but with an evil one. The fight went on, and first the spirit was winning, then Cole would get angry and lunge straight for him. Many times, the spirit has not get hit, and Cole has gotten hurt multiple times....as he was staring his shadow in the eye, he then leaped forward, and swung his scythe onto the ground. The shadow was knocked off its feet by the rocking of the earth...but yet, he did not retreat, nor surrender...instead, he crouched down...then, the evil spirit slipped back into Cole's body, thus making him change his form again into a giant snake. The evil spirit inside of Cole roarred, and went underground. When he reached a certain point, the spirit possesing Cole dug up from the ground...and in front of him the three ninja stared. Chapter 4: Captured! The Great Devourer hissed, and the other three ninja took out their weapons, ready to fight. " Stay together!" Kai yelled. " Got it!" Jay replied. The giant snake roarred, and struck his tail in the ground, causing it to shake. Jay, Zane, and Kai all lost their balance and toppled to the ground, but they soon got up...showing a face of disbelief. " That felt like Cole's-" Jay was cut short by the The Great Devourer's hiss. " RUUNNN!!!" Kai shouted. The ninja ran away as fast as they could, The Great Devourer close behind...Jay tripped on a rock...and toppled on the ground. He turned to see The Great Devourer glaring at him. " GUYS! HELP! I SPRAINED MY ANKLE!" Kai and Zane turned and ran towards their injured blue friend, but it was too late...The Great Devourer reached Jay, shaking with fear...the great snake opened its massive jaws and picked Jay up by his injured leg. " OWWW!!!! GUYS! HELP ME!" Kai ans Zane took out their golden weapons, and spun, thus performing Ice and Fire Spinjitzu around the snake. The Great Devourer's jaws did not budge, they held Jay firmlly, causing his leg to recieve massive pain. " AHHH!" Jay yelped. " Jay! Hold on, we've got you!" Kai yelled. The ninja of Fire and Ice jumped onto The Great Devourer's scaly back, Zane distracted it while Kai would climb up to the snake's mouth and try to pry it open to free Jay. " Hold on Jay, I think I can pry it, open..." Kai tried to lift the snakes jaws, but it hurt Jay's leg in the process. " Ow, ow, ow! Hey quit it!" Jay yelled. " Sorry, its just so hard to, lift these, big jaws.." Kai grunted. The Great Devourer soon noticed Kai, and it knocked him off its face, sending him flying towards a river. The Great Devourer turned towards Zane, and flicked him off, thus sending him off next to Kai in the river. Happily, The Great Devourer slithered off, Jay in its jaws. " HEEELLLLPPPPP!!!" he screamed. Zane awoke from unconciousness and spotted Kai drowing...he quickly carried him up to the surface. Once there, it was already night, and Zane made a fire, and handed Kai a blanket, he was shivering with the cold. " Wheres Jay?" Kai asked. " He got taken by The Devourer...but not to worry, I have a plan that'll help us get him back..." Zane replied. " Really?" Kai stated sarcastically. " Zane, that thing is 50 ft high, with massive evil-turning teeth that can rip anything to shreds, and, a massive tail which can drill through anything...do you obviously think we can take it?" Zane looked at his fellow ninja, and said, " If we're going to get him back...we must face our risks..." And so, with that said, the two exhausted ninja's all drifted off to sleep...while their friend was being carried off into darkness. Chapter 5: Help Me The Great Devourer (Cole) was carrying Jay in his mouth off into darkness. " Ughh...I can feel the poison setting in....wait, if its in my body, why am I not evil?" he asked. The Great Devourer hissed, and Jay shuddered. " Man, wait...arent I, alergic to venom? Oh no!" he cried. Jay soon started to yell out. " HEEEELLLLPPPP!!!!! SOMEBODY HEEELLLP MEEEE!!!!!" he screamed. The Great Devourer got angry and hissed, he threw Jay into a lake, and he nearly drowned until he swam up and dragged himself to shore. " Ohhh, I dont feel so good..." he groaned. Jay tried to walk, but his legs felt numb, and his body nearly fell asleep...his skin was starting to turn pale. He made it halfway to a tree near him..but he collapsed...but before he blacked-out...he saw a figure in front of him. ------------------------ ------------------------ ------------------------ " Jay...Jay!" Jay woke up on a bed, and he saw Cole in front of him, looking sick. " Wha-? W-Where did you come from?" Jay stuttered between pain. Cole hesitated before answering, he then responded, " The Great Devourer...returned..." Jay nodded weakly. " Yeah, I know that...but why were you away?" he asked. Cole looked at his friend...he stared at him with his amber eyes. " It has...." he started. " It what?" Jay asked again, his body felt tired and numb, but he could still move a little. " It has..." Cole said. Jay waited for the words, and finally, Cole spoke, " It has, possessed me..." Category:Blog posts